This disclosure relates to meeting management, and, more particularly, to the provision of meeting management privileges to meeting attendees based upon organizational structure.
Today, technology exists that allows a member of an organization to send meeting invites to other members of the organization so that meetings may be scheduled to e.g., discuss various topics of interest within the group of attendees. These meetings may be in person meetings or may be virtual meetings that occur through instant messaging systems, phone systems, video conference systems, electronic whiteboard systems, or any combination thereof.
Typically, an owner is designated for each meeting (often the individual that initially scheduled the meeting). The meeting owner may have specific management rights/obligations that the other attendees of the meeting do not have. Unfortunately, in the event that the assigned owner does not live up to the obligations, or is unable to perform the management functions, difficulties may arise. For example, if the designated owner is out sick the week immediately preceding the meeting and the meeting needs to be rescheduled, as only the designated meeting owner may reschedule the meeting, the meeting may not be rescheduled in the designated meeting owner's absence. Further, if a new member has joined the team and doesn't have the meeting in their calendar, the new team member will have to wait until the designated meeting owner returns before the new member can be added to the meeting attendance list.